Le pauvre petit garçon riche
by TeamRocket2000
Summary: L'histoire de quelques chroniques de la vie de James de sa naissance à son entrée dans la Team Rocket. Attention, cette fanfic promet d'être très longue .


_**Coucou les lecteurs, j'ai décidé de reprendre l'idée ma toute première fanfic entièrement dédiée au passé de James malheureusement, je n'en possède plus que le 1er chapitre (sur 17) donc j'ai décidé de m'inspirer des souvenirs qu'il me reste de cette fanfic pour en créer une toute nouvelle en y apportant les nouveaux élèments qu'on a appris sur son passé au cours des épisodes. **_

_**Cependant, je préfère vous prévenir à l'avance, attendez vous à quelque chose de trèèèès long. Les prénoms d'Ellery et William m'avaient été inspirés par une fanfic anglophone que j'avais lue à l'époque. Morgan est le nom de James référencé dans la bande-annonce officielle du casting américain du film "Pokémon 2000". **_

_**Si cette intro vous plaît et que vous désirez que je la continue, commentez s'il vous plaît.**_

_**Introduction**__**:**_

Le bébé sommeillait tranquillement, bercé par les mouvements de sa mère, flottant tranquillement dans un doux liquide transparent. Jamais il n'aurait pût souhaiter mieux, il était si tranquille, si serein. Il était nourrit à volonté, protégé, bien au chaud; Rien ne pouvait être plus agréable. Soudain, son repos fut troublé par un choc étrange, rude et brusque, brisant sa tranquillité...

**Le pauvre petit garçon riche.**

Ellery et William Morgan, un couple d'aristocrates très fortunés tous deux âgés d'une vingtaine d'années étaient assis en toute tranquillité, dînant dans un grand restaurant étoilé, attendant que l'on leur serve leur commande. Tous deux étaient plongés dans une grande discussion, concernant leur futur enfant à venir:

"Très chère, avez vous déjà pensé à un prénom pour notre futur héritier?" demanda William.

"Pas encore mon chéri, attendons tout d'abord de savoir s'il sagit d'un petit garçon ou d'une petite fille." répondit son épouse.

"Oh oui, vous avez raison, vous avez parfaitement raison!" s'exclama l'homme moustachu en riant d'un ton pompeux.

Son épouse approuva "Tout à fait, tout à fait." Elle laissa alors échapper un rire encore plus pédantesque que celui de son mari.

"Ah! Enfin, voici les plats." chuchota William en se penchant vers elle légèrement, donnant un regard envieux au plat que portait le serveur se dirigeant dans leur direction. Manger représentait son plus grand plaisir dans la vie.

"William! Il n'est pas correct d'examiner les plats de la sorte!" réprimanda Ellery fâchée, fronçant ses sourcils, assez agacée par le comportement puéril de son époux.

"Comment resister à l'envie d'admirer un plat aussi gouteux?!" demanda le jeune homme en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette car il commençait à saliver excessivement.

Ne supportant plus les simagrées de son mari irrassasiable, Ellery se fâcha, se leva de table et le frappa avec un éventail (d'une façon très correcte bien sûr).

"Quand cesserez vous enfin de faire l'id..." Elle fut interrompue par une douleur vive provenant de son ventre, donc elle se tût et rassit, serrant les dents.

L'homme remarqua que son épouse était en souffrance. "Que vous arrive t'il ma chère?" s'inquiéta t'il "Vous avez un malaise?"

"Non... non... ça va sûrement passer, ça doit juste être..." commença la jeune femme mais elle ne réussit pas à terminer sa phras car elle fut assaillie d'une nouvelle douleur torturante, beaucoup plus vive que la première. Elle comprit.

"DES CONTRACTIONS! WILLIAM!" s'écria t'elle "Raccompagnez moi immédiatement à la limousine! C'est urgent! Je crois que je vais, je crois que je vais... je vais..."

Son mari, pas très futé, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois franchement intrigué par le comportement peu habituel de sa femme. "Vous quoi?"

Ellery serra ses dents un peu plus. "SEIGNEUR! WILLIAM! IL FAUT TOUJOURS TOUT VOUS EXPLIQUER EN DÉTAIL POUR QUE VOUS COMPRENIEZ! JE SUIS SUR LE POINT DE DONNER NAISSANCE À NOTRE ENFANT!"

Réalisant enfin l'état d'urgence de la situation, la panique submergea William. Il bondit hors de sa chaise pour se précipiter auprès de son épouse; se penchant sur elle il lui chuchota aussi silencieusement que possible: "Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ici, Ellery. Ça ne serait pas correct. Tout est prêt pour votre accouchement au manoir. Retenez vous!"

La jeune femme soufflait comme un vieux caninos fatigué.

"Je fais tout mon possible! Dépêchez vous donc de m'escorter jusqu'à la sortie!"

Avec dépit, William accepta. Dans la précipitation il remit une somme d'argent trop importante au serveur qui ne protesta pas;il rassembla toute sa force possible pour soulever sa femme dans ses bras puis il se hâta autant qu'acceptable pour l'emporter jusqu'à la voiture, s'avançant avec grandes difficultés, cahin-caha.

Leur chauffeur fut très étonné de voir ses employeurs revenir si vite. Le tableau de l'homme s'épuisant à porter sa femme dans ses bras était plutôt amusant à voir.

"Monsieur? Madame? Votre dîner est déjà terminé?" questionna t'il solennellement en s'empêchant de rire.

William lui lança un regard fâché en grondant.

"Pas du tout Hoppkins! Ouvrez donc la portière arrière Vous ne voyez pas que ma femme est sur le point de donner naissance à votre enfant?!"

"C'est le grand moment déjà?!" Le vieux chauffeur-majordome était très étonné "Oh mais l'accouchement n'était pas prévu pour maintenant! Bon sang, faisons vite!"

Le vieux majordome ouvrit rapidement la portière arrière et Mr Morgan y déposa sa femme avec toute sa délicatesse possible avant de s'asseoir à son côté.

"Dépêchez vous! Dépêchez vous!" hurla ce dernier horriblement anxieux.

Hoppkins appuya son pied sur l'accélérateur. "Je fais tout mon possible, Monsieur!"

Pendant ce temps, William appela un docteur sur son téléphone portable, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les cris perçants de sa femme, à la fois causés par la douleur, le stress mais aussi la colère.

"Dépêchez vous, dépêchez vous, dépêchez vous, Hoppkins! Retenez-vous ma tendre! Tout se passera bien ..."

"CIEL! J'AI PERDU LES EAUX!"

_**À suivre...**_


End file.
